


Keith (Klance AU)

by AlexaIsntHere



Category: Keith (2008), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dark, High School, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaIsntHere/pseuds/AlexaIsntHere
Summary: Lance was the typical popular kid in high school. To his amazing girlfriend, good grades, and amazing parents, He pretty much had it all. One day a guy comes into Lance's life and changes everything. Keith, an outcast, who is pretty much a nobody and doesn't really care about anything. But when he catches the eyes of Lance Mcclain, there's something in Keith's heart that makes him open up and start a game with this boy. The both of them falling for a trap of their own.I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE STORY PLOT. I changed up some of up to make sense to Voltron plot and storyline.I've had this AU Planned for a while but wanted to draw it out. Never got the chance to so I'm now deciding to make a story out of it. Once I get a tablet I might draw it out. :)Storyline: Keith (2008)





	1. Beginning Tides

Darkness... Colorless… sky. The stars big and bright to kill small, pure, beautiful eyes. 

The sound of an engine blocking all sound around me. All the screaming, crying, fighting.. just muted. 

My heart crushed into pieces. Slowly trying to put itself back together. The glue, drying out. 

I was laying in the back of a bright red truck, looking at the sky. My lifeless body just breathing the cold air around me. I closed my eyes, letting the truck drive me to the end of the cliff. I’m getting ahead of myself. 

 

TWO WEEKS AGO

Monday, 5:00am 

The sound of my alarm going off. After fifteen hits of my slapping my nightstand, I finally hit my alarm clock. I get up, putting on a blue baseball tee with a little bird on the pocket, blue jeans, Green jacket, and converse. I put a few bracelets on my arm and grab my school bag. Leaving my room, I shut the door and walk over to the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth. 

Walking into the kitchen, I see my mother cooking pancakes while my father reads the newspaper. “Hi father.. mother .” 

“Good morning Lance! Ready for that match tonight!” My dad says, putting his newspaper down and now his full attention on me while I grab a banana. His face resting face now growing into a smile. “Yea. I always do pretty well.” I said, taking a bit into my banana. “It’s not like I’m going to lose.” 

“Lance, don’t talk with your mouth full. Also, sit!” My mother said she pulled out a chair, waving me over to sit. “Can’t mom, I have to go, love you both!” I said, giving my mother and father a kiss on both their cheek and run out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday, 6:24am

“I've been thinking about what you said... About that concrete goal. I think I nailed it, Coran.” I said, throwing a dart at the dartboard, missing the middle but hitting a random point on the board. “I feel pretty good about this.” I start going over and taking the dart off the board and move back to where Coran was standing. “Lay it on me,” Coran said, hitting the center of the board for the fifth time. 

“It’s a boy. He smart, gorgeous, Popular, you know... the classic TGFY.” I watch while Coran was taking his dart off the board, his face scrunched up. “Too good for you Coran.” “But not for you?” Coran followed up, his face still scrunched up as I threw another dart to the board, still missing. 

“I’m an outsider. The whole school is based off a food chain. Wouldn’t you agree?” I looked at Coran as he sat down on one of the sofas nearby. He sighs, looking down at his hands. “You going to ask him out?” Coran asked. 

I let out a little chuckle and get back in position to throw another dart since Coran looks bored and done. “Ask him out? I mean it’s not a bad idea but where's the therapeutic value of that? I’m going to have fun with him.” I throw the dart, hitting the center. A smile grows on my face as I turn around and throw my hands in the air. “Fun. What do you mean by that?” Coran getting even more confused by my words. 

“Coran you’re overthinking it. Fun means fun.” I told him, laughing as I start walking out the door. “It’s been nice knowing you.”  
“What about next week?” Coran asked, making me stopped in my footsteps. “You know what Coran, You’ve made so much progress here, I think you’re ready to face the world on your own.”  
“Keith!” Coran starts to stand up from the sofa.  
“Don’t worry, Coran, you can cope,” I say walking out the door never looking back once.


	2. The New Girl

CHAPTER 2 

 

Monday, 8:64 pm 

The bright beautiful sun and blue water of a sky, now replaced with dark, hidden shadows and bright little lights that are spread all over the dark canvas filled the mood of horny teenagers and drunk children that grew up too fast. The bonfire, smokey and hot, giving everyone different kinds of chills up their backs and warm them in with relaxing tones of reds and oranges. Every teen's image of what a party looks like. Booz, girls, making out and music. As for me, I wasn’t really all about that but still, go cause Hunk wants “The time of his life” He quotes. 

“Hey, Mcclain!” Rolo pulls me out of my thoughts as I look up at him. “Rolo! Hey.” I say, giving him a warm smile. “How are you?” Rolo smiles back. “Doing pretty good. Not really a lot going on.” He says as I look away, my eyes light up as I see a girl, white long, kind of curled hair. The only thing I can see as she hugging someone. My heart beating out of my chest. I was pulled away as a saw two guys, butt naked running into the water. I moved closer to see everyone cheering and laughing. I look away in embarrassment as I ran into someone, chasing them before they tripped over a rock. 

“Hello.” I heard her say. I open my eyes to see her, it was the girl before. Strands of her hair in the way of her face. Blue eyes shining brighter than any star out there. Her smile, big and beautiful. “Allura” 

“Hi. Your name is Allura right?” I asked, letting go of her and moving some of my brown strands of hair out of my face. “Yea” her smile grows bigger. “Cute.” I think to myself. “And you are..?” “Lance. The names Lance Mcclain.” I said, taking her hand and kissing it softly. My lips brushing on her smooth silky skin.” She giggled and looked at me like I was an idiot. “Ah, Lance. I have heard about you. Big flirt like likes to keep himself busy with many after-school activities.” she pulled her hand slowly from my hand, moving to the side of her hip. “I mean I guess you could say that.” I laughed a looked into her eyes. Something about them was warm and welcoming. “Also I've heard of you cause your part of some club. A club that welcomes new transfer students and makes sure that they are adjusting well?” She looked at me, her smile now changing to a puzzled face, trying to remember the club name. “The key club,” I say. “Right the key club!.” She snaps her fingers and her smile returning to her face. 

“So are you fitting in well?” I ask her. “Yea I think I am. It’s not like I have made 50 to 60 friends here.” She says. Both of her hands now to her side and a cheeky smile forming on her face.” “Hey, Allura!” “Hey!” Allura replied back to a girl passing by. “Sixty one,” I said, letting out a small chuckle and looking back at her beautiful blue eyes. 

My thoughts were interrupted by thunder louder than the music that was blasted. “Thunder. Great.” 

“Well, I better get going. It was nice to meet you and hopefully, I see you around school!” Allura said, starting to walk away from me and walking to a group of girls. “Yea.. ciao” 

 

Monday, 9:06 

Rain. Nice comfortable rain. I ran to my car and open the door. Once I got in, I turn the radio on and listen to the nice classical music playing in the background. I looked around until I spotted the fire going out and teens leaving the party. I party that I’m not invited to. 

So I look on a pier and watch them scream, laugh, and dance, It’s a place that losers can’t go to. But when I think of those parties, my thoughts go straight to Lance, and his dumb perfectly smile. He just perf- nope. 

I start to back out and get back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AgH!! I'm sorry for late updates. I'm trying really hard but I've been having a writer's block. I'm trying tho. 
> 
> Also, I have to watch the movie and write cause uh... I kind of don't remember the whole plot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter!!! I will try to update as fast as possible. 
> 
> This is inspired by the movie "Keith" and is on Netflix so if you guys want to go watch it! It's a really go movie and pretty much sums up Klance in a nutshell lmao.  
> Also sorry that this chapter is short. 
> 
> K Bye :D ~Alexa


End file.
